


Terah's Children

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows he's terrible for feeling this, for doing this, but he wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terah's Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



Chris looks down at Kate, at his baby sister. And he knows he's terrible for feeling this, for doing this, but he wants her. He's not sure when it started. Maybe it was when she used to come out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around her developing body. Maybe it was when she moved from playing with dolls to playing with make up, lining her eyes in shadowy black and her lips in bright red.

And he knows he felt nothing but anger the first time she went out on a date. He spent the entire night thinking about the boy she was out with, wondering if his sweaty teenage hands were creeping under Kate's shirt, touching her sensitive nipples.

"Did he try anything?" had been the first words Chris had spoken to her when she'd got back to the house.

She'd laughed at him. "Come on, big brother, it's not like I can't look after myself."

And Chris knows she can. Knows that Kate has been trained alongside him since she was old enough to walk. Even at only 14, she never goes out the house unarmed, concealing at least one knife on her. But it doesn't make Chris feel any better.

He lies in bed that night, thinking about it. And all he can see in his mind is his baby sister, laid out on a bed, her legs spread while some spotty teenage boy pumps away at her. He wants to tell her that it can be so much better than a minute of sweaty fumbling. He wants to tell her that he'll take care of her. He imagines his fingers slipping inside her, getting her ready for his cock. She'd be wet and slick by the time he pushed his cock into her, fully ready to accept her brother into her body.

Chris tries to hide it from Kate, but she's an Argent, the future matriarch of the family, and she's nothing if not observant.

Kate's fifteen when it happens, when Chris walks into his bedroom and finds his baby sister sitting on his bed. She's looking at him when he walks in, and he can see it in her eyes, the knowledge that he wants her in a way a brother should never want a sister.

He knows he should tell her to go, should tell her to leave and go back to her bedroom. But he can't. And when she asks if he wants her, he can't lie. Because it's Katie, it's his baby sister, and Chris has never been able to lie to her.

The yes he manages to get out is quiet and full of shame. But it leads them to this, leads to Kate on her knees in front of him, her hands reaching out for his belt and jeans.

Chris is hard already, has been hard ever since he watched Kate sink to her knees.

"I've never done this before," she says, and even though she's got her head lifted, proud and defiant, there's a hint of embarrassment in the words. But she doesn't need to be embarrassed. Chris loves that she's never done this, loves that his cock will be the first in her mouth, the first that she's touched. He loves that he gets to teach her how to touch him, how to move her lips over him, how to use her tongue.

He reaches out and cups her cheek, the touch both brotherly and yet so assuredly not.

"Don't worry, Katie. I'll teach you everything."


End file.
